The UpRising
by Keishiki no Toboe
Summary: what if the Soul Society lost against the Vandenreich? And only a few Soul Reapers were left in the world?


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH IF I DID I WOULDN'T HAVE THE TIME TO WRITE FANFIC

In the deep mountains of Japan, a teenage boy is standing with his master; in the standard training uniform of all would be swordsman. The boy stood 6' tall had an athletic build due to his training, brown eyes and black hair. The boy was dripping in sweat, the master and the student had been going with the master's signature training method "Knock My Hat Off and You Pass.

"_Good Job Sensou if you keep this pace up soon you'll be able to knock off my hat._" laughed Kisuke.

With a sudden growl Saiki leaped forward and with a slight swipe of his sword the hat of his mentor fell to the ground.

With a big frown "_You killed my hat!_"

"_Dam Straight I did that hat looked older then Captain Yammamoto._" Laughed the boy.

"_Well now I'm gonna have to charge your mother with the cost of a new hat along with these training sessions_" said Kisuke.

"_Don't bring my mother into this or I'll be forced to shove my foot up your ass!_" yelled the boy, with a vein popping from his forehead.

"_Take it easy I was joking, you were right I did need a new hat. But with you knocking off my hat it's about time we get you a real Zanpaktou_."

"_But Master how can you didn't all Zanpaktou get destroyed when the Vandenreich took over the Soul Society_?" Sensou questioned.

"_Ahh I see my young student didn't listen to the lessons his mother gave him_."

"_But I did she just didn't teach me right I couldn't understand her stupid drawings._" scoffed the boy

Suddenly a stone flew in from nowhere and hit Saiki in the head with deadly accuracy.

"_How in the fuck did she hear that_?" questioned the boy rubbing his head

Then another stone flew in hitting him in the same exact spot but this time it had a note

"**Sensou, DO NOT USE THAT KIND OF LAUNAGE!" Love mom**

After the love mom was a picture of Chappy the Rabbit. Shaking his head confused how she A. heard him say that her drawings sucked, B. heard him swear, C. had enough time to write a note, and D. was able to hit him in the same exact spot.

"_You know Sensou don't piss your mom off any more why don't you go home and spend some time with her, we will take a break tomorrow and start fresh on Monday, ok_?"

"_Good idea, good bye Master see you Monday_." Sensou said while bowing

Sensou then flashed-stepped away from the training grounds towards him home. Until Sensou was hit with a hard object and he feel to the ground. Looking up Saiki saw a feminine figure in front of him. She stood 5'4", athletic, Brown eyes, with bright red hair.

"_YOUSEI HOW DARE YOU HIT ME FROM BEHIND_!" screamed Sensou

"_I'm only using the training my master taught me, it's not my fault you suck and can't sense when my spiritual pressure is near_." teased the girl.

"_You abuse my only weakness, good thing I didn't get trained by that old witch_." Sensou said with confidence.

Sensou then felt an almost bone shattering kick into his thigh which caused him hop on one foot.

"_What was that for all I said was the truth, There is no way she isn't she hasn't aged in over 10 years she has to be one_." argued Sensou

"_She hasn't aged because people with high spiritual pressure take hundred of years to age compared to those who don't have a lot, man you really didn't listen to your mom she went over this_."

"_Well if her drawings didn't suck I would have learned more_" thought Sensou with a grin

Stone in air. Hits Sensou in the same spot as the other two.

"_I'M NOT EVEN SAFE IN MY OWN MIND_!" yelled Sensou

A fourth stone with another note, hits him in the same spot

"**NO", love mom**

"_Good bye Yousei I really need to get home before I get a boulder in my back_"

"_Bye Little Inu_" Yousei laughed as she flashed-stepped far away

"_I'M NOT A DOG_!" he yelled to no one

He himself flashed stepped home only to see his mother talking to an unknown man. Sensou walked carefully walked up to his mother with his right hand on his wooden Zanpaktou. His mother kindly smiled at her growing boy.

"_Ichigo this is Sensou, Kisuke is training him in the way of the Soul Reaper_."

"_Glad he didn't end up a midget like you_." That comment earned Ichigo a swift kick in the shin from Rukia, and a dirty look from Sensou

"**How dare this guy talk to my mother and me this way**." thought Sensou

Sensing her son's anger building Rukia decided to introduce who she was speaking too.

"_Sensou this man is Ichigo Kurosaki, Winter War Hero and Leader of the Soul Reaper Refugee Guard_."

Suddenly Sensou dropped to the ground bowing to the man in front of him, Sensou finally met the man he idolized and the reason he decided to become a Soul Reaper. Though bowing to Ichigo earned him a swift kick in the back

"_Listen I'm not the most formal guy in the world as your mother probably told you, so you don't need to show me any kind of respect because of what I have done in the past kid._" Said Ichigo looking away from the kid "_Rukia it's time we sat down and talked about the real reason I came here to see you…..We have found Byakuya he was captured by the enemy after his defeat and is now in a prison in the Soul Society. We need your help getting him back_." Said the orange haired soul reaper.

A loud thump hit the table then came the outburst

"_NO I'LL GO IN HER PLACE_!" Yelled Sensou

Please review and comment but be easy it's my first story ever so this chapter kinda set up who people are and their relationships. If this is liked I will continue with it and further everything


End file.
